A Christmas Love Story
by Kat-and-Midnight
Summary: An advent calender! A selection of connected one shots and two shots all set at Christmas time! Zolu Luzo LuffyxZoro ZoroxLuffy possible Lemons and definite lime! Luffy and Zoro at Christmas time! AU
1. Cold Nights and snuggles

Kat: Hey!

Midnight: How are you!

Kat: This my Christmas story there will be an update everyday hopefully!

Midnight: follow Kat on tumblr she thequeenoffish

Kat: Enjoy!

I trudged through the strong wind as I walked towards the house I shared with Luffy. The wind battered my from all sides, chilling me to the bone even though I had a thick coat on. I reached the street where our small home was, it wasn't much but it was enough. It was also rather cosy though being me I would never say that out loud. I reached the house and saw the glow of lights from behind closed curtain signalling to me that Luffy was home. As I reach the door I searching in my pocket for the keys, I took them out and tried to unlock the door but my hands were shaking to much. God this is stupid! I thought as my boy shook violently, I should be able to open the door by myself! I tried again but I fumbled the key and dropped them before the reached the lock. I opted to knock on the door, Luffy opened the door a big monkey like smile on his face.

"Hey Zoro!" he said cheerfully them he noticed my boy shaking from the cold. "Come in!" He said dragging me in to the house an expression of concern on his face. He dragged me into the front room where he had a real fire going. He unzipped my coat, "Luffy what are you doing?" I asked as my teeth chattered

"I need to get some heat into" he said taking it off my shoulders "And this coat isn't helping". He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "Luffy!" I said "Wh-what are yo-you doing" I stuttered. My face bursting into colour, Luffys body was warm and his arms felt right around me. "Warming you up Baka" Luffy said he voice low an close to my ear, so close if I wan't numb I would be able to feel his warm breath on my ear and neck, the thought made me shiver. "You are a baka Zoro you need to wear more layers! If you got any colder you could of got hyperthermia!" he said angrly but I could hear affection in his voice. A few days ago I had accidently admitted the MASSIVE crush I had on him, and he laughed and told me he liked me to. Since then when Luffy had shown normal affection like hugs they made me blush. Now that I knew he like me I couldn't stop it.

Luffy jolted my out of my thoughts as he pulled me to the sofa, he sat down and pulled me into his lap. Before I could protest one of his hands left my waist and hooked under my legs pulling them up, so I was left sitting in a bridal position in his lap. His hands started to rub my legs and the chest trying to warm me up.

Kat: How was that reader-san did you like it?

Midnight: Add to favourites so you don't miss an update!


	2. Cold Nights and snuggles Part 2

Kat: Hey again!

Midnight: This is conected to the first one!

Kat: Enjoy!

As Luffys hands ran over my legs and chest trying warm me up, I relaxed in his hold as his body warmed mine. I subconciously suggled closer to Luffy trying to absorb as much heat as possible.I started to feel drowsy and I rested my head on Luffys chest and my eyes started to close. As I started drift away from reality, I felt a gental pressure on my forehead My eyes flickered open to see what the distraction was. Luffys forehead was resting on mine, he was smiling. "I am Sorry Zoro but you can't sleep you are to cold and you might get ill" he said gently

"Mmm" I groaned unhappily.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Luffy asked smiling. Then he pressed his lips to my nose teasingly. My face blushed a dark colour and Luffy smirked before rubbing noses with me. "Zoro is adorable!" Luffy said teasing me.

"You can't talk you monk-ey!" I said still stuttering from the cold which was slowly ebbing away thanks to Luffy. Luffy just continued to smirk and then he kissed my cheek. I chose not to react so I just smiled. Luffy pulled back and reach to get the duvet from the other end of the sofa and started to pull it over, before I could do anything he shifted so he was laying down and I was on top of him, then he pulled the duvet over us. "L-luffy?" I said as he quickly shifted.

"Whats wrong don't like the new arrangements " he asked smirking "Well then.." he said before i could do anything he flipped us so he was on top. Luffy hovered over me our body almost touching then he leaned his face down. His face was hovering over mine as he leaned in our noses knocked and his hand slipped to the back of my neck. Our lips touched. Luffy lips were soft and everything I had hoped for, Luffys thumb was gently stroking my neck. It lasted for a couple of seconds before Luffy pulled away. Suddenly what had happened caught up to me and my face burst into color.

Kat: You like?

Midnight:R and R please

Kat: An fav or follow so you don't miss an update!


	3. Cold Nights and snuggles part 3

Kat: sorry for the late update!

Minight: Enjoy!

Suddenly i didn't feel cold I felt hot, I felt Luffy body shifted against me Luffy so our bodies where pressing against each other. I could feel breath on my face and it as it came out unevenly. My heart was beating fast, it felt like I had been lifting weights beyond my normal limit. My body felt like it had been struck by lighting, and I could still feel the pressure of Luffys Lips against mine as though it was still happening.

Luffy stood up and recovered me with duvet before heading of into the kitchen "I am making hot chocolate Zoro I take it you want some?" He said as he walked into the kitchen "Yes" I manage to force out before I was left in the empty room to ponder about what just happened.

A couple of minutes later Luffy came back with the Hot chocolate he was already sipping his cup and had got cream on his nose. I smiled trust Luffy to get messy. I sat up and he handed me my hot chocolate before slipping under the duvet with me and continuing to drink. "So how did you like our first kiss?" Luffy asked bluntly. I spultered into my drink and his bluntness. "Well?" he said

I looked away my cheeks turning a light pink "I liked it... a lot" I said.

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed "I am glad I didn't mess it up" he said looking at me and smiling.

"How ever it happened it would still be special to me" I said smiling. Luffy grinned back at me before leaning to peck me on the lips. "I am glad" he said "because it would be special however it happened to me to".

Kat: R and R

Midnight: Please!


	4. Christmas List

Midnight: This was meant to be my chapter but I forgot to update

Kat: She fell asleep

Midnight: What ever!

Kat: Enjoy

Christmas list

"There's nothing good on tv this time of day" I grumbled stupid televion, it's to cold to go for a run and the stupid tv can't even entertain me. I sat on the sofa trying to find to find something decent to watch on tv  
"Hmmm..." Luffy said from next to me  
Wha...? Whats Luffy doing now?  
"HMMMMM!" Luffy said more loudly,  
"Okay Luffy, you've made it pretty clear that you want my attention, what is it you want? And before you ask, no I am not going out in the cold to get you meat" I said remembering yesterday when he made me go out in the cold  
"But I wasn't even going to ask that... I already have meat so you don't need to worry about that for now anyway" he replied smiling.  
"For now?" I raised an elegant eyebrow  
"Anyway's moving on, I was wondering what you what for Christmas?" he said titling his head to the side in a luffy like way  
"W-what I want f-for Christmas?!" I sturted as my mind jumped into the gutter  
"Yeah... Zoro are you cold or something your stuttering" Luffy said his eyes darkening in concern  
"I'm fine" I'm so not fine. Shit! What do i do what do i do I can't tell him what I want because it's... Well err...  
" Hey Zoro are you sure your alright, your face is red do you have a fever?" Luffy leaned towards me to feel my face but I snuffled along the sofa away from him I can't let him touch me with those thoughts in my head i'd probably moan or worse.  
"I'm fine, Luffy okay don't worry about me" okay good i need to switch the topic on to him some how  
"But-"  
"So Luffy what do you want?!  
"Thats easy, MEAT!" I could feel my blood traveling south. Oh Kami I need to get my mind out the gutter he just meant normal meat not my...  
"Zoro~..." Oh Kami he just had to say my name like that didn't he the way he said my name sometimes drives me crazy. Ok breath, in, out, calm... Oh Kami he's smirking at me, Does he know?  
"Ya know Zoro~ I wouldn't mind some of your meat as well, I know you keep it in your pants, somewhere right around the middle" Luffy licked his lips and stared right at my now very hard and heated croch. I cross my leg to hide my shame. Oh kami I cant get any more embarrassed.  
"Err, um... What did you want for Christmas other than meat" Luffy open his mouth to speak but interrupted "And food in particular"  
"I dunno err OHH I KNOW A PUPPY i really really really really really want a puppy!"  
"That's a lot of really's, anything else?"  
"Not that i can think of"  
"Okay" I got away with that one  
"So Zoro you never did tell me what you wanted for Christmas" Luffy smirked  
Oh Shit!

Kat: R and R please

Midnight we have no review so it would be nice!


End file.
